


oh, you fuck like a god now?

by wingheads



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pornstars, pornstar AU, pornstar agron, pornstar nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: Agron, one of the hottest tops in the world, meets Nasir, a rising star.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 192





	oh, you fuck like a god now?

**Author's Note:**

> hello i know i'm so late to this fandom i literally just finished spartacus last month and am now balls deep in it especially the agron/nasir ship. i wrote this in one sitting which is a miracle since i haven't written shit since 2014 ha. i hope you like this as i enjoyed writing it. thank you for reading!!

Agron was getting fluffed for the first time in two months when Saxa delivered him the news. Apparently too excited or impatient to wait for him to talk in private. It was fine, it wasn’t like he minded Pietros, one of the fluffers, to hear what she came bearing.

“So, get this.” Saxa started, a grin plastered on her face as she sat on one of the stools opposite him. Pietros seemed undeterred by her arrival, continuing to bob his head up and down Agron’s cock. Agron grinned back, raising his eyebrows to coax Saxa to continue. “You’re getting paired up with a fresh pair of ass in your next project.”

Fresh pair of ass only means a new recruit by their studio. Which is fine. Agron was _almost_ always the first choice to get paired with these younglings. Spartacus didn’t have time, he always got the spotlight and important projects, not to mention him juggling two porn studios. They had an inside joke about it, too. Being bisexual means Spartacus got to do both gay and straight porn. Sometimes both at once. It was spectacular, really.

But Saxa’s news wasn’t exactly news so Agron couldn’t fathom why she was grinning like she hit a fucking million jackpot. Agron wiped the grin off his face and shook his head. “Just another day that ends in Y,” he said, now gripping Pietros’ hair to assist him as he started getting fully hard.

Saxa looked at him incredulously. “No, it isn’t. This is a big deal, Agron. You’re getting paired up with Nasir!”

At that, Pietros detached his mouth from Agron’s cock and turned his head to look at Saxa behind him. The only indication that he had actually been listening to their conversation. “Nasir?” Pietros asked like he couldn’t believe it. He looked back at Agron, grinning like the fucking sun. “Wow, I’m a fan. I mean, I’m into tops but Nasir? He makes me want to top him.”

“Am I supposed to know who this Nasir is?” Agron asked and Saxa looked like she might punch him upside the head. Pietros kept looking at him with furrowed brows like a disappointed parent. Well, give him a fucking break.

“Give me a fucking break,” he said out loud. Was this Nasir really a big deal?

“Are you living under a rock? Nasir is a rising porn star right now. His first and only video so far, which is a solo, by the way, got over 100 thousand views in the first day, no joke. And he’s just in this industry for a month.”

Well, that was a fucking lot. A month? That was probably why he hadn’t heard about him yet. He was on vacation for two months. Oh, well. Agron didn’t understand why he was being paired with Nasir if he was popular. Usually, it was Spartacus or Barca who got to do important projects like this. So why him. He opened his mouth to voice such concern but Saxa beat him to it.

“The higher ups did a poll when you were on vacation on who gets to pair up with him in his next project. Your competitors are tough, Agron, what with Spartacus being there, but you won.”

*

After that, Agron did research about the guy in the privacy of his apartment, going to their website xxxrebelboys.com and looking up for a man named Nasir. He didn’t have to come looking so far because Nasir was featured at the top of their website. He was a lean small man, with brown skin. His dark hair was long, flowing down his shoulders, top half of it tied in a ponytail. He had stubble on his face which added such prettiness to his overall look. The thumbnail showed Nasir on his hands and knees, his back to the camera, and showing off his shapely ass. It was a nice ass, round and plump. Now, Agron had seen a fair amount of ass in his life but he couldn’t deny that Nasir’s ass was fucking gorgeous. Appetizing. Addictive. He could see why he became so popular in just a month.

He clicked the video.

It started with Nasir slowly stripping his clothes, leaving only his boxers. He palmed his cock through it and moans started coming out of his mouth. It didn’t take long for Nasir to turn around, apparently knowing what the audience wanted, and caressed his ass cheeks, making them bounce and then slapping them. It was a tease.

Usually, Agron wanted to skip the foreplay and go straight to the action but he was mesmerized at the way Nasir’s body moved rhythmically with the background music. Nasir went to the bed, kneeling and ever so slowly lowering his boxers down to his knees, revealing that fucking ass that could kill.

The camera panned out to Nasir’s ass, closing up on the center of it. Nasir parted his ass cheeks, revealing a tight pink hole. So pink. And shaven. Agron wanted to kiss it. He shook his head at himself, laughing to himself, too, at how he apparently already wanted to devour this man whom he didn’t even meet yet personally.

The next couple of minutes, Nasir was already fingering his ass, one finger first and then three. The camerawork switching from Nasir’s fingers working himself open to Nasir’s blissed out face, mouth slightly open to reveal intoxicating moans. Nasir’s moans were priceless, like music to the ears. Agron thought he could just come from hearing them.

The next shot, Agron didn’t expect at all. Nasir pulled his ass open, his index and middle fingers of both hands holding his hole open for the camera and the whole world to see. Pink. So much pink. And twitching. Nasir’s insides were fucking pink. Agron palmed his cock, he was getting hard. What the hell.

The next scenes had Nasir bringing out the big guns like a black dildo and a pink vibrator. He put in the egg-sized vibrator first, his stomach flexing at the intrusion. Then he rode the dildo like there was no tomorrow. God, it must be tight in there. Agron felt defeated and pushed his sweat pants down, just enough to free his cock and jerked himself, in time with Nasir’s bouncing on the dildo.

Nasir really outdid himself every scene, coming untouched as he undulated his hips down the dildo, Agron coming just a few seconds after, Nasir’s orgasm face etched into his brain.

*

It wasn’t until a week later that Agron met Nasir officially, without anyone introducing them, so Agron felt a little awkward but Nasir was polite and all smiles. They bumped into each other in the hallway near the entrance and exit doors and Nasir approached him with a shy little smile, saying, “Hey, Agron, right?” in which Agron returned the smile and said “Yeah, you Nasir?”

They went to get some crappy coffee in the corner of the studio and talked about everything and nothing, trying to get acquainted with each other before their shoot in less than a week.

“Any advice for a first timer?” Nasir asked after a while, when their coffee was almost finished.

Agron snorted and recovered quickly. He didn’t mean to be rude but Nasir was hardly a first timer, his solo video confirmed otherwise. “Saw your first gig, I think you can manage. Just be yourself.”

Nasir punched him playfully on the arm. He was blushing. Why was Nasir blushing. “I’m being serious. You’re like one of the Top Ten Hottest Tops in the world. I want to at least perform as good as you. For the audience.”

It was Agron’s turn to blush, heat rising up to his ears. Nasir apparently did some digging of his own. “Well, I’m serious. Just go with the flow. Be yourself. All that bullshit. It usually works.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then we’re fucked.”

Nasir laughed. It was a nice laugh. As all things about Nasir, Agron observed.

*

“Fuck. Harder, baby.” Nasir moaned, bent in fucking half in front of Agron. The endearment almost made him wobble, not expecting it from Nasir’s mouth, and even if he expected it, the tone of Nasir’s voice was unlike anything he’d ever heard before from his porn partners. Donar came into view by his right side, holding the camera near Nasir’s face, capturing him biting his lip, and holding his legs up to allow Agron more room to fuck into him.

Nasir was so fucking pretty like this, looking at him through glazed eyes like he was drunk from dick. Which maybe he was. Precome was oozing from his cock onto his stomach and Agron wanted to taste it, only if he was as flexible as Nasir, without dislodging his cock from Nasir’s ass.

The next position had Nasir on all fours, presenting his ass to Agron in such a submissive way that had Agron’s cock twitching in his hand before guiding it into Nasir’s ass.

Agron knew he hit Nasir’s prostate when Nasir mewled, saying, “Right there, fuck, right there,” almost to himself. Agron didn’t fist pump in the air but it was close. He just loved when his partners got so responsive to his ministrations.

The last scene had Nasir coming untouched, which just added to Agron’s self-esteem because making someone come just from his dick alone was plus points to his masculinity. Then Agron came with the force of a hurricane, messing up Nasir’s insides with his come. Usually, Agron liked to come on his partner’s face, but Nasir was one of the exceptions. He pulled Nasir’s body up, spreading Nasir’s ass, and letting his come ooze out. The camera was quick to close up the creampie and then, as if he couldn’t stop himself, Agron leaned in and ate his own come nestled in Nasir’s asshole. Nasir moaned, muffled in the pillow, like he didn’t expect it and then he got up to his hands, turned his head to look at Agron behind him. Nasir bore down, leaking more of Agron’s come out of his ass and Agron ate like a starving man.

When no more come came out of Nasir’s hole, Agron rose up to Nasir, kissing him and letting Nasir taste his come from his mouth. Nasir smiled at him and Agron smiled back and that was when they heard the “Cut!”

“Good job.” Oenomaus said, stern but proud. There was a brief applause and then the staff came into view to clean them and arrange things. Agron looked at Nasir and then they hugged, patting each other on the back and saying “well done.”

*

Nasir was lounging in _his_ couch, looking at _his_ laptop with a grin on his face.

During the past months, Agron and Nasir had become fast _friends_. Sharing coffee breaks, exchanging inputs for the editing of their videos, texting, calling, hell, even hanging out in each other’s apartments. Which was what they were doing now.

“What are you grinning about?” Agron asked, sitting on the loveseat, coffee in hand.

“We have a ‘fandom’ now, apparently.”

“Fandom?”

“Yeah, it’s ‘Nagron’. A portmanteau of our names.” Nasir answered. He was still grinning. He apparently enjoyed this a lot.

Agron rolled his eyes.

But Nasir was not done. He was reading the fucking comment sections of their videos.

“Bottomnasir69 said we’re the perfect couple and it looks like we’re a real life couple, too. Nagron2000 said our gladiator/body slave video had him coming four times in a row. And the whole German/Syrian thing going on really gets his rocks off.”

Agron chuckled. _Bottomnasir69_? Really?

“Ohhh, here. Fuckmeagron said: ‘Agron fucks like a sex god for real. I believe myself to be a top but I wouldn’t mind bottoming to him.’” Nasir looked at him and grinned like a motherfucker, it was infectious, so Agron grinned back.

“The fuck are you reading comments for?” Agron asked.

“Wait. You don’t read comments?” Nasir asked back, incredulous, and Agron shook his head. “Like ever? But why. I think they’re fun. Gets me inspired.”

“Well, yeah. But I also don’t want to fucking read negative comments, you know.”

Nasir shrugged like it made no sense. “Your loss.”

Their videos became hits and it was more than they expected, the first video they made hitting 300 thousand views in one day. They were becoming a hit porn couple, they were even interviewed five times for gay magazines. It was surreal.

Agron could only hope their professional relationship and friendship got better from there.

*

As a celebration for Spartacus’ latest project’s success, he held a party inviting friends from the two studios he worked for: The XXX Rebel Boys for the gays and The Batiatus for the straights. Agron was so not in the mood to be dealing with Crixus, that straight fucking Gaul, but whatever. At least he had Nasir. Which is a weird fucking thought if he ever had one.

*

Nasir was talking to a guy. Which is fine. Nasir could talk to whoever he wanted but Agron didn’t like the way the other guy was touching Nasir and leaning into him to whisper in his ear.

 _What_?

He saw Saxa in the corner flipping through a pad of paper. He cornered her and said “Hey, Saxa,” by way of greeting. Saxa acknowledged him by a lift to her chin. “Do you know, by any chance, that guy who is talking to Nasir?”

Saxa roamed her eyes around until she spotted Nasir. “Oh, that. That’s Castus.”

Saxa went back to flipping through papers, apparently more important than him asking questions.

“Yeah okay. So, why is he here?” Agron tried his hardest to sound indifferent but who was he lying to.

“Oh. Didn’t you hear?”

No, he didn’t. Why was he always the last one to know things in his workplace, for fuck’s sake.

“He and Nasir will be doing a project soon.” Saxa continued. “The Pirates XXX and our studio had an agreement to do this one big collaborative project and Nasir and Castus will be the leads.” Saxa sounded happy which was just fucking great.

Agron didn’t understand what he was feeling but it wasn’t good. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way but damn it if he didn’t want to rip everything in his way.

*

“You’re jealous.” Duro said, matter-of-factly, passing the joint to Agron. They were at the porch of Duro’s house down south, sitting on the stairs.

“What?” Agron snorted. His brother was so fucking high he just started spewing bullshit out of his mouth.

“I said, you’re fucking jealous.” Duro repeated with more force than necessary. “Even an eighth grader can see it, brother. You’re falling for this Nasir guy, aren’t you? That’s why you don’t want anyone touching him.”

“For fuck’s sake. I’m a gay porn star, Duro.” Agron hissed, making Duro wince at the word porn star. “There’s no room for jealousy in my job.”

“Yeah well. I’m just gonna save my ‘I told you so’ when the time comes.”

Agron laughed, feeling lightheaded. He _wasn’t_ jealous.

*

Okay, so maybe Agron was jealous.

He was present during Castus and Nasir’s collaborative porn project and the hands of that fucker touching Nasir’s nipples and his big fucking cock (which was even bigger than Agron’s, he had to admit to himself) impaling Nasir had Agron seeing red but reeled himself in. He was not a caveman, dammit. Nasir was so fucking loud, too. Shouts of “Fuck me, fuck me with your big black cock” echoed around the walls of the studio. Dammit. Agron couldn’t take it, anymore. He had to get out of there or he might do something stupid like punch Castus and cut his dick off.

*

“You okay?” Nasir asked him, offering him a cup of shitty office coffee. He sat next to him in the corner of the studio.

Agron hummed in return.

“That’s just cold, man. You giving me a cold shoulder?”

“M’not.”

“Then why aren’t you returning my texts and calls? Why are you giving me one word replies? Why are you avoiding me?”

Agron closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t high for this. What was he supposed to do? Say that he was jealous of fucking Castus of all people who just did his job?

“I don’t like anyone touching you.” Ha. That surprisingly came out smooth and Agron’s chest felt like it was going to burst. Time to get his heart broken, now, if – _when_ – Nasir found him so creepy for feeling jealous when he had no right.

Nasir laughed, which made Agron look at him, and Nasir looking right back.

“You have no right.” Nasir said smoothly, remnants of laughter still in his mouth.

“Exactly.” Agron agreed, averting his gaze, looking back to the busybody currently preparing for another scene.

“So what about _you_ make it _your_ right?” Nasir said, the ever smooth motherfucker.

What?

“What?” Agron asked, looking back at Nasir so fast he probably got a whiplash.

“I’m not repeating what I said. You heard me.” There was a twinkling in his eyes and he licked his smiling mouth. God, those lips.

It was one of those moments where the world seemed to stop, however cliché it was, and the only thing Agron could focus on was Nasir at his side, smiling at him like he hung the moon. Fuck. Agron was not a romantic but Nasir apparently got that out of him.

He kissed Nasir right there, the angle kinda awkward what with them being side by side but they got by. There were people catcalling them but Agron couldn’t care any less. Here was Nasir, his, and his alone, reciprocating his feelings.

*

For the most part, the porn industry has learned of Agron and Nasir being a real life couple now and their fandom (Agron still found it a little silly but he also liked it) rejoiced. Popular demand had them getting paired _almost_ always, almost being the root word, as they were still paired with other porn actors but Agron wasn’t jealous anymore (okay, maybe a little) but it helped that Nasir always reassured him with it either with his mouth or his ass on Agron’s cock. But mostly because of Nasir’s little “I love yous.”

Popular demand also had them perform online with a live audience telling them what to do and Agron found it so hot he came prematurely the first time leaving Nasir to finger his ass to completion.

Another popular demand had them doing POV porn videos using Agron’s phone and it took them a while to get used to it and in the end Nasir’s blowjobs and Agron’s mouthfucks became a trend.

*

“So is it true that tops secretly wanna bottom?” Nasir asked, seemingly apropos of nothing.

The spatula Agron was holding almost slipped from his grasp. “Where did this come from?”

Nasir shrugged.

“You wanna top me?” Agron looked at Nasir funny.

Nasir cringed at that. “Well, no. I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know, I guess? Bottoming is cool. I’m just not into it.” Agron went back to cooking.

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Wanna fuck me on this counter.” Nasir said. A glint in his voice.

“You’re insatiable. Lemme finish cooking first.”

“Okay, boss.”

*

“Hold still, I’m gonna come on your face. And open your mouth.” Agron ordered. Nasir complied, on his knees in front of him and looking up at Agron with worship in his eyes. Spurts of come painted the inside of Nasir’s mouth, under his eyes, on his hair as Agron jerked his cock. Nasir swallowed what he could while Agron rubbed his now spent cock on Nasir’s plump bottom lip, on his cheek where come had splattered. It was a pretty picture, Nasir at his mercy. Nasir looking at him like he was a god. This was their private moment, away from prying eyes from beyond the camera. Agron could get used to this.

“Why weren’t you as loud as when you were on camera as compared to when I fucked you just now?” Agron asked, carding his fingers through Nasir’s long hair while they were lying on Agron’s bed. “Am I no good than that Castus?”

Nasir lifted his head, looking at him like he just said the stupidest fucking thing in the world. Probably because he just said the stupidest fucking thing in the world. It was stupid but Agron was kinda jealous and he needed to know even if it hurt him.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m being serious!”

Nasir poked his nose. “On camera, I’m acting. With you, I’m not.” Nasir said simply.

Agron let out a breath he’d been holding. “You just know what to say to me.”

“Nah. I say it because it’s true.”

Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead.


End file.
